


The Care, Feeding (and Seduction?) Of Your Flatmate

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John is attracted to Sherlock.  Sherlock claims to be asexual.  How can you be sure when all you want to do is tackle your flatmate to the ground and give him a tongue bath?





	1. Chapter 1

Dr. John Hamish Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, rarely had moments of self doubt. He had survived rugby, med school, the army, war and injury. Hell, he was Three Continents Watson! But there was one area where John was totally unsure of himself: Sherlock Holmes.

Stepping around experiment debris to make himself a cup of tea at four am, he silently cursed said flatmate with a small smile on his mouth. They had spent the night chasing criminals all over London. In fact, Sherlock was still at Barts performing some insane experiment on toes from which John had begged off. Sherlock had barely noticed him leaving so caught up was he in his gruesome quest.

John leaned against the sink waiting for his tea. His flatmate, Sherlock, beautiful and brilliant. The first time John had met him, he was taken by his cheekbones, tall frame, lush arse and genius. Beside one with so much, John felt, well, flat. This didn't stop him from moving in with said genius, becoming friends with him, following him on cases or writing about their (mis)adventures in his blog. He badgered Sherlock to eat more and yelled when things exploded. And he lusted after the insane genius.

Yes, he admitted, continuing with tea preperations, he wanted his flatmate. Maybe even more. But this was something he only admitted to himself. Usually late at night after waking with a painfully hard erection, yelling Sherlock’s name as he came. The first time it happened, he told himself it was an aberration. By the fifth time, he had accepted that he lusted after the lunatic. By now the erection/wanking/frustration was an almost nightly occurrence he accepted

However, he thought as he moved around the kitchen, would it always be like this? Lonely wanks at four am? Or could there be more than friendship with Sherlock? (wait, what was he saying, he was straight!) Did Sherlock feel anything for him? Hell, did Sherlock feel anything for anyone except contempt? Did John dare try? (no seriously, wasn't he straight? And who in their right mind would want a relationship with Sherlock?) Would this ruin the beautiful friendship they had if he was rejected? Maybe he should just go to bed and pray he didnt develop carpal tunnel. (Maybe he was bisexual, that would make sense.).

"Wait," John said softly as he mounted the steps to his bedroom, "does Sherlock even have sexual thoughts? He claims to be asexual. But is he?" How does one tell? Sherlock also claimed to be a high functioning sociopath but that wasn`t accurate. Could he be equally wrong about this? John drifted off, developing a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is working on a plan to figure out Sherlock’s sexual preferences.

John was no closer to a game plan when he awoke than when he’d gone to bed. Everything seemed silly, pointless or something Sherlock would see through in an instant. So deduce it would have to be. Easier said than done.

John found Sherlock in the kitchen, stirring a noxious substance on the hob. “Experiment?”, John asked, trying not to breathe through his nose.

“No John, it’s breakfast,” said Sherlock sarcastically. “Of course it’s an experiment.” He was dressed with his usual elegance in a dark green shirt and black suit, his dark curls unruly. John thought he looked delicious.

“Yes, so someone broke into the computer repair shop on the corner last night. They took the clock off the wall, a screwdriver and left the counter covered in this strange substance. They asked for my help when I went to pick up my laptop this morning.” Sherlock continued stirring. “Not much of a challenge but the substance is odd.”

“I didn’t realize your laptop was broken. How have you... oh, you’ve been using mine again. Where is it by the way? I need to update my blog.” John said, looking around.

“On my bed.” Sherlock didn’t even look up.

John wandered into his friend’s bedroom as Sherlock continued to stir. The disarray that was elsewhere in the flat was oddly missing here. The bed was even made although more likely because it hadn’t been slept in instead of its owner compulsively making it.

John grabbed his laptop and returned to the sitting area and his messy desk. Not all of the debris was John’s as Sherlock added to the clutter as much as he did. They basically shared the desk now, a thought which made John smile whenever he thought about it.

Taking his seat, he opened his laptop and whatever Sherlock had been researching last. John suddenly stopped. What would Sherlock research? OK, what wouldn’t he research was more the question but, seriously, would Sherlock look at porn? And would he look at that porn on John’s laptop? If so, what specific (gender) porn would he look at? John breathlessly opened his browser history. And it was blank.

Seriously. Sherlock has researched something on his laptop and cleared the browser history afterwards. It had never happened before. What could he not want John to see? The man had no shame about anything, often parading around the flat in a sheet. Would he not want John to see his porn choices? Or was he just yanking his chain? The doctor growled in frustration and closed his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John may die of frustration, or carpal tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell did he drink? And how did he get home?

John slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus. He had been on his way home from the surgery when Lestrade had texted, asking him to meet for a few pints. John had gladly done so, meeting up with Greg at their usual pub. Somewhere along the line he lost track of how many drinks he'd actually had and he vaguely remembered Sherlock in the pub (coming to fetch him?) but the rest was a haze. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, please, please, please let him not have said or done anything to give Sherlock a clue to how he felt!

Rolling over, he noticed a glass of water and a bottle of paracetamol on his bedside table. Trying not to think too hard about how they got there, he gulped two and sipped some water. How was he going to face his flatmate without knowing what (if anything) he'd said? However since he couldn't lie here all day pretending to be dead, he decided to head for the shower and hoped that his flatmate was out, or asleep or had taken a case in Paraguay.

The hotwater felt good and helped remove some of the alcohol fumes from his mind. However, when he got out of the shower there was not a towel, washcloth or anything to dry himself with. Fuming with righteous indignation, a wet, naked, hung over and pissed off John Watson stomped into the kitchen, yelling, "Sherlock! What the fuck have you..." only to stop dead in his tracks with his mouth open.

Leaning nonchalantly against the counter was his flatmate. His supposedly asexual flatmate was naked, with his right hand stroking his erect cock and his left massaging his testicles and calmly eyeing John's naked body. 

"John." Sherlock acknowledged. "Took you long enough."

John had nothing to say at first although he felt his cock responding to the sight in front of him. Sherlock was long, lean and nicely muscled. And the cock he was lightly rubbing was long, thin and darkly flushed. He was gorgeous. Finally he managed, "I thought you were asexual?"

Sherlock looked down at himself then at John's growing erection. "And I thought you weren't gay?" He moved closer to John until he was inches from him. 

John gulped and said, "More likely bi. How did you know? Did I say something last night?"

Sherlock leaned in closer and said, "your room is right above mine. I heard you call my name."

John blushed furiously but before he could do more than open his mouth, Sherlock continued, "after the first time I'd sit outside your bedroom listening and touching myself. I kept waiting for you to open your door and catch me but you never did." Sherlock moved closer still, lowered his mouth to John's but before John could recover or kiss back, his flatmate whispered in his ear, "come to bed with me John." 

Sherlock held out his hand to John who barely paused before taking it. Sherlock turned and led John to his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the sex is coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let there be sex!

Sherlock had taken John’s hand and was leading him towards his bedroom. John, for his part, was trying not to be overwhelmed by the direction his life was taking. Not that this wasn’t where he wanted to be but how he had arrived was throwing him off. Seriously, Sherlock had made the first move! Sherlock, the supposed asexual, had taken the bath towels then waited for John to come into the kitchen, wet, naked and mad. And his flatmate has been equally naked and mouth-wateringly erect. John stumbled briefly remembering the scene. God Sherlock was so beautiful!

“John,” Sherlock turned towards him, “stop thinking! It’s distracting. Having second thoughts?”

John stopped and said firmly, “Never! I’m just surprised how it came about.”

Sherlock took a step towards John then pulled him closer by their entwined fingers. Sherlock’s warm, sweet mouth met his and John was able to react this time by returning the kiss. Sherlock moaned and wrapped his arms around John, “the things I want to do with you!” he muttered into his hair.

“Then do them.”, John replied, tweaking a nipple. “And enough talking!” John pushed Sherlock against the wall, kissing him harder and grinding his cock into his friend’s thigh. John trailed his mouth down that magnificent neck to the flat nipples, running his teeth over them. He continued with his explorations, running his mouth across the flat belly in front of him, ignoring the erection poking him in the chin. Sherlock had his head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed and ragged moans escaping his mouth.

John continued his exploration, delighting in the precome oozing from the tip of Sherlock’s cock. He held his mouth over his flatmate’s erection, breathing warmly on the length until Sherlock, eyes blown wide, moaned, ”John! Please!”

John waited another few seconds, savoring his position, the nearness of his lover (lover?!) and the earthy smell of his arousal before taking him all the way in to the root. Sherlock let out a sound midway between a shout and a moan. John thought it was the most erotic thing he’d ever heard!

John had never been on the giving end of head before so he just did what he knew he liked. Bobbing his head, sucking gently, he kept up a steady rhythm. 

“Oh my god, John! I’m not going to last long!” panted Sherlock. “Your mouth is incredible.” Sherlock started thrusting into John’s mouth and wrapped his fingers through the short strands of hair.

John was beside himself! Here he was, giving his first blow job to this gorgeous man (asexual my ass!) and watching him come apart solely from his mouth. What an ego boost!

Sherlock had grown harder and his testicles had tightened in preparation to come when John had an idea. Licking his index finger, he gently inserted it into Sherlock’s tight pink hole and hit the prostate. His flatmate exploded into his mouth, yelling loudly as he came.

John kept up the licking, coaxing Sherlock through the rest of his orgasm. His flatmate was leaning heavily against the wall, breathing deeply. “John, you are a wonder.”

John stood up and kissed his friend who showed no qualms about where John’s mouth had just been (seriously? It’s Sherlock Holmes!), kissing deeply and running his tongue through John’s mouth.

“What do you want John?”, the deep voice of his roommate rumbled. One of Sherlock’s large hands held John’s length, running his fingers over the weeping tip. “I would love to take you in my mouth right now. Lick you up and down, roll your balls around my mouth and take you in as far as I can. You have a gorgeous cock John. It reminds me of you, not as long as mine but thick and beautiful nonetheless.”

John couldn’t have replied if he’d wanted to. How do you tell this beautiful man that the very idea of oral sex was about to put him over the edge without being touched? Luckily he didn’t have to say anything.

“I think I’m going to suck you in,” and he proceeded to do so. The cupid’s bow lips wrapped around him and Sherlock looking up through his lashes at John was proving to be more than he could handle. Wrapping his hands through the ebony curls, he gave in and thrust frantically into his friend’s mouth. Sherlock was moaning as loudly as John at this point and it wasn’t long before John was coming down his friend’s throat.

Leaning against the wall inside Sherlock’s bedroom and trying to remain upright, John was overwhelmed. He’d just given, and received, mind blowing head with his best friend and all he could think about was what they could do next (there would be a next time!) when Sherlock said, “Maybe next time we’ll make it to the bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because the sex has arrived doesn’t mean the chapters have ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, please let this not be a one time thing!!!

John woke up from a nap he’d had no intention of taking to a strange realization. Make that a couple of strange realizations. First, he wasn’t in his own bedroom. Second, his face was smashed into a pale lightly muscled chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around Sherlock. Third, they were both sporting morning wood.

John could have done several things here, a few of which would have been a bit not good. What he did instead was smile widely, snuggle his face deeper into Sherlock’s chest and drift back off to sleep.

 

John woke again an hour or so later to a warm mouth kissing his neck and exploring its way down his chest. Not wanting to disrupt whatever Sherlock (it was Sherlock, he’d opened an eye, barely, to see) was doing, he’d laid back enjoying the experience. The mouth had traced its way over his stomach (John resisted the urge to suck it in, barely), licked his navel and then traveled to his hips. Here all pretense of sleep failed him as his hipbones were incredibly ticklish and he tried to buck Sherlock off of him. 

Sherlock chuckled, “knew you were awake!”. He held John’s wrists in one big hand and sat on his legs. “But if I promise not to tickle, will you lay back and enjoy?”

John looked at the man no one else trusted, the gorgeous man with the incredible cheekbones who kept dead body parts in the fridge, the most important person in his world and said, “yes, just leave my hips alone and we’ll be fine.” And he laid back and said, “bon appetit!”

Sherlock smiled and continued his exploration. He licked his way to the weepy head of John’s cock, giving it a lick in passing as he continued on to John’s testicles, taking each one delicately into his mouth. He moved back up to John’s erection, taking it into his mouth with a moan of bliss. John moaned along with him, Sherlock’s mouth was hot, wet and felt incredible around his dick and he thought he could go off any second but managed to avoid that by griping his cock at the base. How embarrassing would it be to come before Sherlock had even really begun! “Close your eyes Jonn and just let me pleasure you. You do trust me don’t you?” , the warm baritone voice asked. John found that he did trust his flatmate oddly enough so he just gave himself up to that mouth. The tongue was licking up and down and the mouth was closing over him for every couple of sucks when Sherlock stopped. He licked his way back up John’s body, a reverse of the direction he’d come and said, “close your eyes John.” With every nerve ending on fire yet dying to know what was coming next, John somehow managed to keep his eyes closed and gave an affirmative nod to his flatmate. Sherlock continued with the licking and sucking and moved back down his body, giving his cock a warm, loving lick in passing. The bed moved slightly as Sherlock moved to straddle John, grinding his asscrack against John’s painfully hard erection. John moaned and fought to keep his eyes closed as Sherlock rocked his body over John’s erect cock. John was panting loudly and painfully erect when Sherlock took his cockhead and inserted the tip into his arse. John nearly died from pleasure. Clearly Sherlock had prepared himself before he’d woken John up. It felt so eye-rollingly good though. Sherlock slowly seated himself on John’s erection and paused to kiss John thoroughly before starting to move. John had had anal sex of course but never with another man. However he was determined to give as good as he got. Holding onto Sherlock’s slender hips he drove up into his roommate as he moved down onto his erection, both moaning loudly. Sherlock’s forgotten erection was bouncing in front of them which John could feel slapping him every so often. Finally not able to control himself any longer, he opened his eyes, grabbed Sherlock around the waist and flipped them over so John was on top. Looking deeply into Sherlock’s lust filled eyes he started to move, searching for that spot... “Uighur!”, his partner yelled as John hit his prostate. John continued with the pounding feeling his balls tightening as his orgasm got closer. “Come with me.” he said in his flatmates ear as he pounded harder and Sherlock took his own cock in hand. John felt his world explode as he erupted into Sherlick’s arse and he felt his flatmate’s cum splatter between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are all kinds of fanfic versions of Sherlock. I like mine with a little more sex experience and little (if any) relationship experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of who knows how many. Until they make it to bed, the alter, retirement or until the story is told.


End file.
